Project Summary Overall The Overall section of the P41 presents a summary of the four TR&D projects which are part of the proposal. These include TR&D 1 ? New instrumentation for magnetic resonance TR&D 2 ? High-field and fast-MAS methods for biomolecular structure and dynamics TR&D 3 ? Next generation solution NMR methods TR&D 4 -- Advanced Magic Angle Spinning NMR methods The specific aims of each of these projects is described and a summary of the contents in presented in more detail. In addition, we provide a rationale for the P41 center which includes the cost and size of present day instrumentation, the unique requirements for instruments and the sophistication of magnetic resonance spectroscopy. We also provide a table enumerating the equipment presently available for the CMR and a list of the new instrumentation that will be constructed during the five years of the proposed grant.